Allison Nuttels
Allison Nuttels (née Van Ooge-Mertens) is a supporting character in the series. She is the Danish-American mother of Caroline, Martha, Annabelle, (technically) Einowy, Reginald, Cobby, Junior. and Andy. Like Nicole, she is a hardworking, sensible responsible mother who knows what's better for her family, but also unlike her, she is a more permissible and eccentric stay-at-home mom who lets her kids do whatever they want. History Allison was born on the winter solstice of a year within early 1970s, as the first daugher to Harry and Gertrude. Not much is known about her early life prior to moving in Elmore, excepting that she lived somewhere on the East Coast (Maine or Florida, most likely) during her childhood. She met and befriend Barney during her first time at school. She found out after a couple of years Barney was actually Harry's friends' nephew, but remained rather oblivious to Barney's feelings towards her. In high school, Barney entered a biker gang as a result of Frank favoring his younger siblings more. He became more and more depressed after the most popular girl, Vanessa, refused his invitation to the prom. The nail on the coffin was the argument with his father upon finding out about his gang; after getting kicked out, Barney considered killing himself, but never actually got with it. Allison told him that he can stay with her family and Harry could tell Frank to give him another chance. It was the true beginning of their relationship. After gradulation, Barney was send to the Army, but escaped a month later and run to the college hall (the students hostel). Allison was pretty fascinated to see him (and to see he became stronger) and tried to enroll him there without his parents' awardness. They got married somewhere after gradulation (late 1997), and let's say they had a lot of fun that night. Short time after, they bought a house in San Diego and Allison got pregnant for the first time. However, she miscarried and spiraled into a deep depression, but Barney promised her they could try to have a baby succesfully. After a Christmas party, Allison and Barney found out were going to have another baby for good, so they spend their vacation on the East Coast longer. Reginald was born in New York (he was almost going to be born in the middle of the traffic), albeit prematurely, and his sister Martha was born less than a year later, in Los Angeles. A year and three months later, Allison was fully (The average length of pregnancy for triplets is thirty-two weeks. However, it was thirty-five in her case.) pregnant with the triplets. She was screaming loudly and very frustrated when giving birth for around 21 hours. She finally had Andy and Caroline naturally, Cobby being born via c-section seven minutes later. However, at a short time after Cobby's birth, Harry had to reincarnate into him, seeing him only for five minutes. She had to spend more time at home due to being tired after the triplets' birth, but that didn't meant Reg and Martha were left behind. Three years later, Allison suggested Barney to make another baby Appearance Allison is a tall (as tall as Barney, but taller than Nicole and shorter than Richard) and slim Cocker Spaniel with short, straight chocolate brown hair. Her casual attire consists of a periwinkle blue turtleneck zipped sweater, dark brown capris and brown loafers. She wears a large purple top and swearpants as pajamas. As a child, she used to keep her back-then long hair into a beehive of some sort. She wore a red dress with white polka dots, a white ribbon tied around her waist, and white flats. As a teenager/young adult, she had a pixie cut and her outfit consisted of an oversized tie-dye top, khaki shorts and sandals. In her children's flashbacks, she wore a light blue dress and yellow slippers. Personality Allison is caring, gentle, optimsitic, docile, spiritual, responsible, intelligent, calm and a pacifist, but is delusional, can be a doormat, is a forgetful oddball, is unable to get angry (even in moments when she has to) and easy to manipulate/get fooled. She has the same believes as her father Harry regarding the supernatural, although she believes in the power of plants and can be seen trying to create "potions". She is a nature lover, even though she usually hates everything messy, and she is generally a neat freak (a trait she shares with her son Cobby). She loves her family more than anything and always do anything for their happiness. She doesn't mind when her children are in love, instead she rejoices and tries to support the couples as much as she can, to the point she can be quite of a meddler. Allison is rather sensitive and has a bad understanding of her own feelings. While she takes care of others in need, understands how they feel and gives them advice, she can't explain why she can't get angry at all, and will start crying whenever the subject is brought up. She believes that this problem has a polar opposite which manifests within her eldrest daughter Martha (she gets angry way too much) and tries to talk with her in order to calm her down and to see how does wrath feel like. She found relief in hollistic medicine for her emotional issues. Like her father, she can be persuative, especially towards Barney, as she convinced him to have many kids despite her trauma. Allison is also a terrible cook, almost burning down her own home several time when doing something as simple as a souffle. Even her children criticize her food, refusing to eat anything cooked by her. However, she is good at making potions and inadvertently opening portals to the Underworld within her pots. Trivia *Most people call her "Ally" (mostly Barney), even her own kids (when confused about whether their mother's name is spelled with one or two Ls). *She still has the scar from the C-section made in order to bring Cobby into the world. *She is a vegetarian, refusing to eat anything coming from a dead animal (unlike Cobby, who doesn't eat meat due to health issues). She doesn't mind eating eggs or milk, though. *Despite being able to get a job (not only that, but also a better paid one due to her PhD), Allison claims she already has a job which she doesn't need money to work - a mother. *Allison isn't biologically related to Einowy (she is related to Barney), but treats her as if she were. *The reason why she insisted on being "the best good mother" sic, as well as bearing many pregnancies, is because of the scarrings of her previous miscarriage. Category:Nuttels Family Category:Dogs Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Gumbaverse Category:Adults Category:Characters that did not appear in the original series. Category:Characters with multiple appearances